Dust & Gold
by xxxkia
Summary: OT4, based on the cover you see on the left! AU - James adjusted his red tie and sat down while Logan finished buttoning up his pink shirt before he hang the bow tie around his neck, sitting down and foot going up to rest on James' desk. Carlos suddenly had a new paper plane in his hands and Kendall looked up at the clock, seeing that detention was over with no teacher showing up.


**I**** want to say that the characters aren't mine and sadly I just use them to play my little game with them. The plot and the development of the characters are my creation and some of them will be OOC and some not. The rating will be M for mature and there will be slash - as in OT4, which means all pairings from Cargan to Jagan to Kogan to Jarlos to Kenlos and to Kames. You will find this story also in my livejournal and tumblr.**

**The idea of this is based on the photoshoot BTR did for the Parade Magazine. I'm sure you all know that classroom picture, where they sit around bored. Well, they looked too hot to not write some smut and because I couldn't set for a pairing, did I an OT4. It's my first one and I guess you can read out my love for Cargan and Kames :D**

**I want to thank my beta **_Newbie-0.0Q_** for her help! Love you, Pumpkin!**

* * *

**Dust & Gold**

The bell rang high and strident at the end of the lesson, and suddenly all the students were awake again, standing up to gather their things, so they could finally leave the classroom.

Everyone, except for one blond boy, was leaving and soon he was the only one left in the empty classroom. Even the teacher had left, tossing the blond a stern look before he carried his leather satchel under his arm and closed the door behind him.

Kendall sighed and reached up to push his short bangs to his right before he leaned down over the piece of paper, which was lying on his desk and making his life a living hell. He hated tests, he hated grades and he hated detention. It wasn't his fault that he forgot about his homework!

He had better things to do than solve some stupid equations.

Absently, the blond reached further down to pull his socks up again, scratching over some new scar from a hockey game, which itched a little. He sighed again and took his pencil, going through the questions his teacher wanted him to answer. He bit on the end of the pencil and raised his eyebrows in confusion and frustration.

Not only did he have detention - no, they wanted him to _do _something during that time.

After he overlooked the paper, he groaned and the crystal green eyes were rolled in annoyance over the _fucking_ narrow-mindedness of his teacher. All because the idiot didn't get any in like years...

Which totally wasn't Kendall' fault, that was for sure. Crystal clear for the blond that his teacher was just stupid and unfair.

Kendall tapped his lips absently with the end of his pencil and thought about the paper, in which he, and probably the rest of the world, didn't know half the answers to. He chewed on his lower lip while his hand went up to tug at his red and yellow tie. Oh, and he hated his school uniform. He folded the sleeves back after a while and even then he didn't have one answer for any of these fucked up questions.

When the door opened again, Kendall didn't look up, thinking it should be the supervision teacher walking in. Detention had started ten minutes ago after all.

But it wasn't the teacher. Kendall got that when he felt a light breeze on his neck, making his hairs stood on ends, and he shivered slightly when he finally looked up.

"Knight."

Everyone, who heard that deep, rich voice knew instantly who the owner was. So Kendall was kind of surprised when he saw _James Diamond_ flopping down on the chair diagonal across from Kendall's. The taller boy nodded in Kendall's direction, while Kendall's leaf-green eyes wandered over the other's built body, taking in the brunette's appearance.

The brunette had his dark red blazer draped casually over his right shoulder and was only holding it with his index finger before he put it down on his desk and reached out to loosen a little of his red and yellow striped tie. He pulled at the tie, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips before he jiggled the tie a little. Then he let go and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his white dress shirt.

After that he turned around to obviously check Kendall out, which made the blond blush a little.

"Sexy shorts." James cracked a one sided smile and Kendall suddenly knew why all the girls were about to faint when they gained a smile from _the_ James Diamond.

However, Kendall only blush a deeper red, looking down at his paper before he tugged at the grey shorts, which were supposed to be part of the summer uniform. He had a pair of long pants, but some idiot ran into Kendall during lunch and ruined that pair, so his only option was to wear the shorts, even though he knew very well that he looked like a nerd in them.

But well, it wasn't like he wanted to impress James with his clothing or anything. No, why would he?

The next time Kendall glanced up, James had already turned away. He had one hand loosely draped on the desk and slightly played with his blazer, while his other one was holding his head up, which James had crooked onto while he stared straight forward, bored and ready to leave this place as soon as possible. The brown locks were pushed back slightly and every time he ran his long fingers through them, he would push them further out of his face.

When the door opened again, Kendall kind of hoped that it was the teacher this time because it seemed like the temperature in there had suddenly increased about fifty degrees.

But it wasn't the teacher that entered, Kendall hearing how the sound of the door was banged shut. Loud and frustrated was this gesture, the blond raised his glance to see another student entering the room.

With his skateboard under one arm, the student fell on the chair in front of Kendall, while he put the skateboard provokingly on his desk before he started to roll up the sleeves of his pink dress shirt. His dark blue bow tie was already unlaced and hanging loosely around his neck.

The blond's eyes wandered over to the clock and he noticed that this boy was in fact twenty minutes late but considering that the teacher hadn't showed up either, Kendall was sure that it wasn't a problem.

And even if the teacher was already here, he or she wouldn't say a thing.

No one went against Logan Mitchell.

The sparkling hazel eyes of James only looked over for a second to scrutinize the black-haired one quickly before his eyes looked straight forward again, bored expression on his pretty face.

And even after Logan put one of his legs on James' desk, showing off that he wore Converse instead of the prescribed dress shoes, James still didn't do anything.

Kendall was astounded, knowing that James was also someone who didn't listen to anyone. James had his own power, often expressing his mind without any fear while every other person worshipped the ground he would walk on, no matter if he had insulted them seconds before. He was rich and handsome, a pretty face amongst normal people and everyone celebrated James Diamond as a god.

Kendall knew him since they were kids, his mom and James' mom being best friends, and Kendall was often dragged along to boring garden parties where James normally was too. They both acknowledge each other's existence, but it's not like they would play or talked with each other. No, James was so not the type of friend Kendall would want.

Not to forget, Logan would be there with his parents – wealthy and ready to mingle with everyone and everything of distinction, Kendall seeing him grow up just like James. The three of them were constantly forced to be together at their parents' fancy parties and celebrations, but they never developed something which could be called a friendship.

Logan, however, became the trouble maker over the last years yet still maintain as a straight A student, so his parents never said anything when he was brought home by the police or when they found him totally wasted in their backyard. He played hockey with Kendall for a few years but eventually ended up with the skaters.

And James was the heartbreaker.

Obviously.

Because he had the looks and the charm and everything you could ever possibly have wanted. He got everything he wanted and sometimes the ways weren't really legal.

Kendall sighed while he pondered over his stupid paper again.

But he got distracted when Logan started crumbling random papers together and used the trash basket as a basketball hoop.

And not a single ball of paper missed the trash can.

When the door opened again, Kendall checked the clock to see that this person was actually 40 minutes late, and when the crystal eyes looked over to the door, Kendall saw that it still wasn't the teacher entering the detention room.

This time it was Carlos Garcia who had entered the room, one hand already running through his short raven locks while his other hand held onto his gym bag casually over his left shoulder. He nodded to the three other boys but Kendall was the only one, who had actually turned his head to the door and acknowledged his presence.

James was still staring into space and Logan hung over his chair while he scored points after points.

Carlos put his bag down and didn't even bother to sit down in the chair next to Kendall. The Latino looked at James, who sat in front of him before he pulled another desk and placed it right beside his own. He flopped down onto them and laid on his back, arms behind his head while he put his feet on the desk and deep brown eyes stared up to the ceiling.

Kendall shook his head slightly at the shortest boy of the four, and when Carlos started to fold a paper plane, Kendall chose to look back down on his questions and intend to concentrate on coming up with the answers, which he still didn't know.

The four of them were silent; no one spoke anything until Kendall jerked in surprise when suddenly a cell phone rang. Logan smirked at him before he pulled his smart phone out of his black pants to check who it is.

Kendall saw how the black-haired frowned and continued to let it ring.

"There are no cell phones allowed," James said, voice filled with annoyance when he finally spoke up and he turned his head to glare at Logan with dark hazel eyes. Kendall licked his lips absently.

"Like I'll give a fuck," Logan growled back and rolled his eyes at the "No cell phones allowed" sign, which hung on the wall behind Kendall. The blond kept his head down to avoid any kind of discussion, but James was quiet after that and Logan did the same, so everything went back to silence.

Carlos was the chaotic one but his parents had money and influence as well, and this all happened when he just moved here a few years ago, his family already built up a name for themselves. Carlos was the only one who still played hockey with Kendall, and then after James was able to see himself in the mirror, James quitted hockey with the explanation that it could ruin his face.

Then Kendall saw with the corner of his eyes that Carlos was squirming a little on his desks. The blond witnessed how the blue and white striped shirt was tight around Carlos' biceps and the blond also witnessed how Logan's glance flickered over to the Latino for a second. Carlos swiftly loosened a bit of his tight blue tie before he started to play with the paper plane again.

Once he finished inspecting it, he threw it in the air and let it fly as Kendall looked up and follow the plane with interest. The object flew smoothly through the air before it suddenly turned and landed directly on James' desk.

The brunette looked down; the hazel eyes staring at the paper plane for a long time before he reached out to graze his long fingers gently over the paper. He took the piece of paper carefully and turned around to give it back to Carlos.

The Latino blushed a dark red and James offered him a tiny smile.

"Nicely built."

"Thanks." Carlos stared at James in astonishment, wondering if it was true what everyone was saying.

That the brunette could break you with just a look.

The brown eyes stared at the paper plane when he took it carefully, tanned fingers brushing against the paper.

Kendall tore his eyes away from them, only to find Logan staring at him with intense brown eyes. The blond stared back challengingly, and the black-haired one grinned before he held out his hand, indicating for Kendall to give him his pencil. Kendall looked at the hand and slowly gave the pencil to Logan, who turned Kendall's paper around, so he could read it and check the right answers off within two minutes.

"Thanks," Kendall said when Logan put the pencil down and the other male just nodded before he turned back, playing with the wheels of his skateboard now.

The squeaking sound of the wheels made James looked over with a frown, annoyed by it, obviously. But Logan just grinned and continued to turn the wheels, round and round again. It was only until James pushed Logan's foot off his desk that Logan grabbed the metal axle of his skateboard tightly while he tried hard not to slide off of his chair. He glared at the brunette with dark eyes but James waved his hand not caring the slightest.

"Stop it, Diamond." Logan hissed and he was obviously pissed which made Kendall look up again. His test was finished, so he allowed himself a distraction now.

"Shut it, Mitchell."

"Fuck you."

"I rather fuck you."

"..."

Logan froze and he stared at James with wide eyes while Carlos's jaw dropped, turning his surprised eyes at the brunette's words. The Latino licked his lips when he saw the perfect profile of the handsome boy and he had to admit that he wouldn't have a problem with James fucking him either.

Kendall's glance wandered from Logan to James and he saw the teasing spark in the hazel eyes. But it was the challenging smirk on James' face that broke Logan's hesitation.

The black-haired one suddenly lunged forward, hand going out to grab James by the hair before he crashed their lips forcefully together. Carlos yelped in surprise and Kendall just stared.

James grinned mischievously before he allowed Logan to lick over his lips and finally parted them to grant the black-haired one access. Kendall watched how Logan's tongue disappeared between James' lips while the brunette reached up to fist the pink dress shirt tightly and to pull Logan closer into his body until the other boy practically sat on James' lap.

Kendall could see how James fought Logan and eventually won the battle before his tongue entered Logan's mouth to explore the hot sweetness in there as well. A groan escaped from Logan's lips and his hand grabbed the brown locks firmly, pulling at them with force, so James was the one, who was moaning now against Logan's lips.

It took the blond a while before he could tear his eyes away from the two kissing boys, who were now exchanging salvia very openly while James' hand somehow disappeared between their bodies. His glance fell on Carlos, who was watching the couple with interest before he stared back to the ceiling, ignoring them again.

The blond felt his heart rate increase when he watched the Latino. How the plump lips were parted slightly and how the brown eyes were mysterious and deep, staring just up towards the ceiling while he held his paper plane in his hands. It happened automatically that Kendall rose from his chair.

But he didn't come very far when suddenly James was standing too, Logan placed on the brunette's table and staring puzzled up toward James before his glance wandered over to Carlos, the chocolate brown eyes lit up immediately.

"What?"

Kendall looked at James in confusion, which suddenly stood in front of him, lips swollen from the kisses from Logan and perfect hair disheveled while the hazel eyes stared down at Kendall with desire.

"What are you doing?" James asked with a husky voice and Kendall needed all his willpower to not kiss him like Logan had before.

"Why do you care?" He asked instead and he raised an eyebrow cockily at the brunette, who pouted slightly before stepped forward. The space between the desks was small and soon Kendall found himself back up against his table while James hovered over him. The hard wood pressed into his tights and the blond ended up sitting on the table with James between his legs.

Tanned fingers reached out to trace along his leg before he pushed the shorts slightly up, teasing Kendall's skin underneath there. While James played with the hem of Kendall's grey pants, Kendall reached up to let James's tie glide through his fingers before he laid one palm flat on one of James' pecs. The white dress shirt was cold beneath his skin but the blond could feel the stone-hard chest and he licked his lips once more.

"I was going to kiss Carlos."

Kendall elevated his glance slowly, making sure that James was watching him closely when he looked up finally, green eyes sparkling with amusement and he looked teasingly at the brunette. And it wasn't really a lie. He _really_ was about to kiss Carlos.

James looked at the blond with fiery eyes, fire starting to burn in them when he heard Kendall's words and he growled slightly, fingernails digging into the creamy thighs beneath Kendall' shorts.

Kendall hissed at the pain and his long fingers embraced James' wrist, trying to pull his hands away from his legs but James held him tightly and didn't think about letting Kendall go. Instead he leaned closer to Kendall, lips just inches apart.

"And what will you do if I'm about to kiss you now?"

"Back off, Diamond!" Kendall winced, pulling at James' wrist while the long and hard fingers continue to dig violently into his skin. This would leave a pretty visible bruise, and Kendall knew it. His skin was pale and white and purple marks were just... unappealing.

Especially if these marks would be a reminder of James' hands.

Those hands, which suddenly disappeared from Kendall's thigh and the blond sighed, rubbing his burning skin with a frown. "That was not funny." Kendall mumbled before he looked up to stare at James.

James was so close that Kendall could make out every single eyelash, which were surrounding the hazel orbs. Kendall knew they were hazel, green with brown dots in them but the light and the ankle made them look like liquid gold.

Then James blinked.

And suddenly the gold became coal.

And Kendall couldn't help it but crushed his lips against James' and the brunette's hands returned to the creamy thighs, bruising new fingerprints next to the first ones. A moan escaped Kendall's lips when he and James parted for a blink of an eye and it was a deep one, a needy one and James' fingers crushed into his skin like he felt the same. Then the large hands grabbed both thighs and pulled him forward, Kendall's pelvis meeting James' hips and the blond could feel James' hard on pressing to match his own.

Another moan escaped the kiss-swollen lips and James whined, bringing their mouths together again, tongue darting out to explore the warm and wet sweetness.

Kendall stole a look over James' shoulder and saw that Logan was hovering over Carlos, who was still lying on his back on the two desks, but now had his hands up in Logan's hair to tug at the black strands roughly while whining against the skater boy's lips.

Kendall had to admit that this sight was rather hot.

Then he felt the breeze against his bare chest and he looked down at himself to see that James had already untied his red tie and also unbuttoned his white dress shirt and was currently peppering his neck and collarbone with light kisses while his hands had moved from his thighs to his hips and the brunette's thumbs were rubbing over Kendall's prominent hipbones teasingly.

"J-James...," Kendall panted and shrugged his shirt off completely, sitting now shirtless and only in the tight grey shorts and knee socks in front of James. The brunette realized this too, leaned back to take in the sight and he let out a frustrated whimper.

James' mouth returned to Kendall's neck and he sucked violently at the skin, making the blood come to surface and Kendall knew that this would leave another bruise. But he didn't care and his hands went up to grab the soft and brown strands of James' hair, and his head was thrown back when James started to scrape his teeth over Kendall's skin.

Logan looked up when he heard Kendall moan and the sight in front of him made his pants feel even tighter. Kendall had his head thrown back, hands were pulling at James' dress shirt while the brunette licked over Kendall's right nipple and one of his hands were going to unbuttoning Kendall's shorts.

Logan licked his lips and then he felt how Carlos cupped him through his pants and the skater panted to look down at the Latino, who batted his lashes while his black eyes shined with so much lust that Logan couldn't take it anymore. His hands were fast and he had Carlos striped shirt open within seconds, revealing a smooth and tanned chest and Logan grinned while he worked on Carlos' pants but the Latino held him back.

"What?" Logan asked and Carlos bit his lip, looking over to Kendall and James.

"I want to watch you." Carlos admitted, and Logan stared at him for a moment before he automatically nodded and took a step towards the other two boys before he grabbed James by his shirt and yanked him out of Kendall's arms.

The brunette huffed and wanted to yell at the black-haired one but Logan's hands went over James' chest because Kendall had already unbuttoned the brunette's shirt and he crashed their lips together, so that their teeth clashed and their tongue fought and Logan heard the tiny whimper coming from Carlos.

"C'mere." Logan heard Kendall hoarsely whisper and Carlos got up and walked over to Kendall, who was still sitting on his desk. As soon as Carlos stepped between his legs, Kendall folded his long ones around the shorter boy and his arms rested on Carlos' shoulders while his hands ran through the short black hair.

"You're hot." Carlos breathed and stared at Kendall's chest, seeing how the purple bruises were slowly becoming visible on his skin. Kendall panted through parted and swollen lips, his leaf-green eyes dilated and the golden hair disheveled, and Carlos nodded again. Yes, Kendall was really hot.

Kendall's hands reached out to grab Carlos' neck and he pulled the Latino closer, wanting to taste the plumb lips on his desperately. Carlos quickly allowed him and soon he was gripping Kendall's hips tightly, pushing the blond forth and back, creating a friction between them while he grinded against him.

Then Carlos felt hot lips against his neck and he knew it was James because the lips were foreign and he had already kissed Logan and Kendall. Warm and large hands embraced him from behind and soon a hard body was pressed against him. It was a tall and muscular one and nothing like Logan's, so this was definitely James.

James' hands worked on Carlos' belt and then on his zipper and soon his pants were pull down his legs, Kendall spreading his legs to allow it while he continued to kiss the Latino. Carlos felt a pair of hands disappearing under his shirt, tracing along his back before he felt them sliding down his ass, resting on the firm cheeks to give them a squeeze.

He jolted forward into Kendall, who groaned at the suddenly force, and Carlos looked down to see that his cock was angry red and leaking and rubbing against Kendall's still clothed thigh.

"Lemme suck him off."

Logan' voice was far away and Carlos felt how he was spun around while Kendall's arms sneaked around his shoulder to pull him back against his flustered chest. The blond nibbled at Carlos' neck while Logan slowly went down on his knees and then the Latino could feel the heat around his member.

"Oh god... fuck... uck...," Carlos panted before he thrust his hips forward, directly into Logan's mouth, who swallowed him with ease while his tongue slide up and down his shaft. He sucked at the head and leaped his tongue out and trailed it along Carlos' dick as if he hasn't done anything else in his life.

Then James' mouth was hot on his and Carlos whined into the brunette's mouth while he still bucked his hips and Kendall bit down at his shoulder. And suddenly all of them were gone.

Carlos was pulled out of Kendall's arms and into James' and he saw how the blond had hopped off the desk to pull Logan up. Then Kendall was kissing Logan, and he groaned when he could taste Carlos on Logan's lips. The Latino let out a needy whine but then James kissed him again and a warm hand jerked him off to it.

Kendall grabbed Logan's jaw tightly and roughly, and the black-haired one didn't complain a bit while he opened his own belt and pushed his own pants down as well.

"I want that pretty mouth of yours around my dick." Logan breathed into Kendall's cheek and the blond nodded, kissing Logan one last time before he went down on him, hands sliding over Logan's body before he grabbed his thighs firmly so he was face to face with the other's cock.

Kendall's tongue darted out, giving the head a experimental lick before he put the crown between his lips and sucked it playfully, eyes looking up to see Logan staring down at him and the blond smirked, sliding Logan's dick deeper down his throat.

The black-haired one let out a husky moan and his hands tangled themselves in Kendall's hair to push the blond's head back and forth, sliding in and out the other's mouth.

James watched how Logan's dick disappeared beneath Kendall's tasty lips and how Kendall looked when he was on his knees, still wearing these grey shorts and his socks, and the brunette's own cock twitched in his pants before he returned to kissing Carlos.

"Let's join them." James whispered and then he let go of the Latino, who whined but nodded before he turned and walked over to kneel next to Kendall. He pushed the blond aside a little before he started to lick at Logan's cock as well.

Logan moaned loudly at the two tongues licking along his shaft and he trembled, reaching out to hold onto something and then James was there, linking their fingers together and pulling him closer to kiss him sloppily and desperately.

The brunette whimpered when Logan bit down on his lower lip and James reached down to bury his fingers in the blond locks of Kendall's while he had to leaned over them at bit to reach Logan. Suddenly he felt skillful fingers tugged at his slacks and James glanced down to see that Kendall had turned away from Logan and was now concentrating on opening James' pants.

James whimpered when Kendall slowly pulled the zipper down, creating a friction at his cock and he bucked forward towards the blond's hand eagerly. He felt how his black pants slid down to his thighs and then Kendall leaned up to mouth at his erection through his black briefs. James moaned and grabbed Logan's hand tighter when he felt Kendall's hands grab both of his bare thighs. The blond's hands were chopped and rough, and James assumed that it was from the cold air at the rink and the hard grip Kendall had on his hockey stick. But he liked it, liked the rough and large hands of Kendall clawing into his flesh while his tongue licked him playfully and teasingly through the fabric of his underwear.

"God, Kendall...," James panted and his other hand, which was still fisting Kendall's hair, pulled roughly at the strands while Kendall finally pulled down his underwear and now took his hard dick readily into his mouth. Kendall's tongue was licking and circling and James felt dizziness coming into his head.

Now he was the one, who held on Logan for support.

After a while where Kendall sucked him and actually playfully bit on his balls, James couldn't stand it any longer and he went down on his knees, indicating Kendall to turn around to continue to suck Logan off.

The blond went along and turned around, his knees hurting from the linoleum and he joined Carlos, who was still sucking at Logan's dick. Then Kendall felt how warm and soft hands traveled down his spine until they were at the hem of his shorts and he felt James tug at them slightly, hooking his fingers under the waistband.

Kendall's mouth vibrated against Logan's thigh when James reached around him to pop the button of his pants open and to pull them down in one swift move. Logan responded by grabbing Kendall's hair while he rocked forwards into Carlos' mouth. The Latino choked first but then slid back to grant Kendall access as well.

The blond mouth at one side of Logan's dick and had to hold back a scream when he felt slick fingers sliding inside him, working him slowly open. Kendall rocked back on James' fingers and groaned, sucking at the pulsing skin in front of him while he concentrated on the burning on his back. James slid his fingers in and out, scissoring them and letting them accidentally rub against Kendall's prostate.

Kendall cried out and threw his head back when James finally pulled out completely. The blond whimpered at the loss and rocked back, rubbing his ass against James' groin and the brunette grunted when he grabbed his dick and lined himself up with Kendall's entrance.

As soon as he entered the heat, he rocked his hips forth and back and Kendall cried out more, clawing fingers into Logan's leg. He couldn't really focus on sucking the black-haired one off anymore. James slid in and out of the tight heat, grabbing Kendall's hips to pull him back against him and to make it more accessible to enter him deeper.

Then James reached over to travel his hands over Carlos' ass to give the round cheeks an experimental spank. The Latino let out a strangled cry and panted, looking back at the brunette, who smirked and winked at him. Then Carlos' eyes traveled down to watch how James was fucking Kendall from behind and how the blond cried out loud and desperate. He licked his lips and faced back Logan's dick to take the leaking head into his mouth again, sucking at it strongly.

Carlos jolted forward when he suddenly felt James' index finger rub against his entrance. He heard the brunette chuckle, and Logan pant above him, and Carlos looked up to see Logan with wide blown brown eyes through dark lashes. Logan looked down and licked his lips, nodded towards the smaller boy, who was on his knees in front of him.

"Want... t-to watch... how... fuck y-yourself on his fingers." Logan breathed out and held on to the edge of a desk, which stood next to him while he slowly rolled his hips, pushing his cock back into Carlos' mouth.

Carlos nodded and then pushed back, James' finger carefully entering his hole. The Latino groaned at the feeling, the burning and sensation of being penetrated. He sucked in the air as much as he could while sucking someone off, his body rocking back against James' hands with the want to feel more.

The brunette, who was still fucking Kendall roughly, grinned and added a second and third finger, making Carlos scream out in pleasure. The Latino fucked himself back on James' fingers erratically and James looked up to see that Logan was watching them, chest heaving up and down, sweat glistering all over it.

"Carlos, god... hell... fuck!"

All of their hair was matted from the sweat and Logan grunted when he felt the familiar pull coming up his stomach and he leaned back a little, dick slipping out of Carlos' mouth when he fisted it and jerked it rough two or three times before he came all over Carlos' face and Kendall's back.

"God, Logan... so... so hot...," Carlos said and grabbed his cock as well, pumping it while James curled his fingers inside of him, rubbing against his prostate and helping him to finally release himself all over the floor.

Logan flopped down on the floor, pulling Carlos into his lap (and off of James' fingers) and both of them panted but started to kiss each other sloppily again.

James looked away, staring at Kendall's back instead while he grabbed the blond's hips again. He saw how Kendall's shoulder blades worked smoothly and how the sweat ran down his neck, blond hair wet and dark, glued against the flustered skin.

"J-Jam... James... oh god, yes... faster, faster, faster... yesyesyesyes... there, hit there again... oh god... ahh~," Kendall ranted randomly and then arched his spine, breath catching in his throat when he came hard and loud. James rode the blond's orgasm out slowly and teasingly, and when Kendall had come down from his high, James couldn't help but came inside of the blond.

Kendall tried to calm his pulse down when he zipped himself up and slid his white dress shirt on again, slipping the tie over his head and tying it sloppily before he walked over to the sink, which was in the room and turned the cold water on to splash some of it on his sweating face.

The blond breathed in and grabbed the edge of the sink before he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He looked up and took a few paper towels to wet them as well, and then he walked back to the other three. Carlos and Logan were still sitting on the floor and Kendall gave Logan one towel, so he could help clean Carlos off while Kendall crouched down to scrub the floor clean.

He felt James' eyes on him but the blond refused to look up at the brunette, who was now getting dressed too. Then Kendall took the towels he was holding and also the one he gave Logan earlier, and walked over to the sink again to throw them in the trashcan.

Meanwhile James helped Logan to dress Carlos, hanging his blue tie loosely around his neck before he helped him sit down again, the Latino hissing slightly. Kendall rubbed his hands dry on his grey shorts before he walked over to take his former place.

James adjusted his red tie and sat down as well while Logan finished buttoning up his pink shirt before he hang the bow tie around his neck, sitting down to play with the wheels of his skateboard again, foot going up to rest on James' desk.

None of them spoke, only the squeezing of the wheels could be heard.

Carlos suddenly had a new paper plane in his hands and Logan had his balls of paper, aiming for the trashcan. James resumed his position by putting his elbow on the desk, crooking his head before he held it within his hand, and then he stared straight forward again, boredom written all over his face. Kendall looked up at the clock, seeing that detention was over with no teacher showing up.

Then the bell rang, high and strident.

* * *

**So, you should definitely check out that picture I mentioned. I had it next to me the whole time I wrote this!**

**Actually this is the beginning of a story, I thought of but I wasn't sure if it should stay a One-Shot or not. So tell me, do you want more in this AU or not?**

**Leave me a review!**


End file.
